


[PODFIC] Raffi-Seven DOWNTIME Drabbles, by Regionalpancake

by Thimblerig



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: “Unconventional,” Picard muttered, as he leaned over the railing and watched Raffi smooth crisp linen over the battered mess table, adding a vase to the centre.“It’ll work,” Rios joined the old man, “she’s always right...”
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Series: Femslash February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139573
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Femslash February, Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] Raffi-Seven DOWNTIME Drabbles, by Regionalpancake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Downtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613715) by [Regionalpancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regionalpancake/pseuds/Regionalpancake). 



* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aglneDewMh_xjqA6OSxCKkGn16pyMgAp/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-)

* * *

113: Step By Step - Fluff - _Raffi ponders Seven’s past wardrobe choices._

2: I think you need stitches - Hurt/Comfort - _Raffi is there for Seven after her time as Borg Queen._

95: Somewhere Only We Know - Romance - _Seven and Raffi go for a holographic walk._

100: First Officer's Personal Log - Fluff - _“First Officer’s Personal Log: Stardate… well, who knows at this point? Let me sleep and get the dust outta my hair and ask me then..."_

92: Darkest Before The Dawn - Hurt/Comfort - _Seven, Raffi, and a hard memory._

7: Don't Remind Me - Romance - _Seven helps Raffi take her mind off work._

65: Bedroom Now. Sickbay Later - Hurt/Comfort - _Seven’s relieved Raffi made it back._

73: Left The Puzzle Undone - Romance - _Raffi’s research vs. Seven’s ‘research’._

58: Only Castles Burning - Angst - _Seven plots her next move after Bjayzl._

121: Unconventional - Fluff - _Raffi’s always right, Cris would put money on it._

Format: MP3  
Length: 11:33  
Size: 15.82 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution; Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Guitar sketch (echo, trem)_wav” by ValentinSosnitskiy - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/389212/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
